This Day
by Mariohn
Summary: A veces, el vacío es demasiado doloroso como para poder lidiar con ello. Pero a veces, está bien el retroceder y enfrentar, si le tienes para apoyarte. Porque, después de todo, no son tan diferentes como creías. Shounen-Ai NSN por el día de las madres.


**Declaración de Derechos:**

Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto. Tomé sus personajes por motivos recreativos, no comerciales.

**Advertencia al lector con respecto al One-shot.**

Contiene shonen-ai NSN.

Insinuación NaruSaku.

Angust.

Drama.

Del universo "Like a tramp cat".

El lector podría aburrirse.

* * *

Feliz día de las madres!

* * *

.

.

**This Day**

**.**

–**Sakura-chan quiere que pase el día con ella y sus padres**–

Sasuke levantó la revista que leía –un reportaje histórico de hace 3 años que encontró en la biblioteca de Konoha– para dirigir la mirada hacia el rubio que se encontraba echado en el sillón más grande de la casa. Se preguntó durante dos segundos el porqué le decía algo como eso a él, si no era su problema, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros por el hecho de dar alguna clase de respuesta y darle a entender que le había escuchado. Escudriñó brevemente la mirada de Naruto, frunciendo levemente el seño al ver una expresión algo seria que llamó su atención.

–**¿Ah si? **–decidió poner palabras a su gesto, usando un tono no desinteresado del todo. Naruto asintió, encogiéndose de hombros en respuesta y dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana. Ya era sorprendente que la lluvia se extendiera en Konoha durante tres meses seguidos, deteniéndose sólo una vez y sólo medio día. Y fue tan extraño, que pareció como si alguien de allá arriba hubiese hecho eso a propósito sólo con el motivo de fastidiar el poco inicio de la re-re-construcción de la aldea o lo poco que había de ella. Pero a esas instancias, Sasuke estaba más que acostumbrado a lidiar con el agua, aunque la mayoría de sus técnicas de fuego se vieran imposibilitadas. Aunque, en todo caso, aún tenía el trueno para defenderse. Y claro, el mangekiou.

–**No quiero ir **–susurró Naruto, sin despegar la mirada de la ventana. Sasuke, quien había vuelto a prestar atención a la revista se obligó a levantar el rostro y volver a mirarle con cautela. Bien, a esas instancias ya no podía ignorarle sin parecer el bastardo sin sentimientos que hasta él creía que era. Pero se trataba de Naruto. Y el extraño deber que había desarrollado para con él le hacía el –intentar– ser el mejor amigo que se suponía que era.

Motivo que, a esas instancias ni él creía del todo. Pero tampoco quería pensar en las cursilerías de "eres mi familia" que Naruto prodigaba a diestra y siniestra. Que eran un fastidio en realidad.

–**¿Porqué no quieres ir? **–preguntó, enderezándose del todo y colocando el marca página en la revista antes de cerrarla. Sasuke estiró la mano y la depositó en la mesa de centro –**No creo que Sakura se enfade del todo si se lo dices** –aunque no lo creía. Sakura tenía un genio tan raro que a veces ni siquiera ella misma sabia que le pasaba. Si antes era una mocosa obsesiva ahora era una mujer obsesiva que podía ser peor que un hombre. Y con eso lo decía todo.

Naruto no dijo nada durante un par de minutos. Y eso le preocupó un poco. Escuchó un maullido proveniente de su cuarto, alzando una ceja al ver al gato negro estirándose en su puerta para caminar lentamente hacia la cocina. El gato amarillo, echado debajo del televisor, apenas y abrió medio ojo para cambiar de postura y seguir durmiendo. –**Hoy es…**–

–**¿Hm? **–

–**No creo que sea bueno que yo esté ahí** –inquirió. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza sin comprender el porqué de sus palabras. Según tenía entendido, la familia de Sakura le había recibido con los brazos abiertos. –**Yo… no soy parte de esa familia**–

–**Bueno, no…** –afirmó, sin saber que responderle– **Pero no entiendo el porque no…**–

–**Es del día de la ****_madre _****ttebayo** –Naruto le replicó. Había despegado la mirada de la ventana y le observaba fijamente. Sasuke se sintió algo incómodo pero no despegó la mirada. Siempre un día como ese había sido no más que mercadotecnia, incluso cuando Mikoto vivía. Itachi y él le daban algo por mero compromiso, pero no era tan significativo como su cumpleaños o navidad.

–**Querían incluirte en su familia** –murmuró, totalmente desinteresado del tema pero al menos intentando parecerlo. La mirada de Naruto le confirmó que no le creía ni un poco.

Decidió que era totalmente absurdo ser una buena persona cuando ni ganas de alentar a alguien tenía.

Pero a Naruto le dolía todo el asunto, no era tan ciego para no verlo.

–**Lo sé, pero… **–Sasuke se levantó del asiento, rodeando la mesa se centro y sentándose al lado izquierdo de Naruto. El sillón- sofá cama crujió un poco y el gato amarillo le observó durante bastante rato, pero todo pareció volver a la normalidad cuando el autor del maullido proveniente de la cocina se acercó hacia la sala y se echó junto al otro gato.

–**Vas a tenerla** –murmuró. Naruto le miró con curiosidad. Sasuke hizo una mueca, más incomodo que antes pero se obligó a seguir hablando antes de gruñir otra vez –**Una familia. Vas a tenerla. Y una razón para celebrar el próximo año, o el siguiente **–no pensó en si mismo porque ya había decidido hace mucho que vivir el día a día era lo mejor por ahora, pero sabía que un futuro en solitario era lo que le esperaba. Y en realidad, a Sasuke no le importaba del todo pero no evitó sentirse un poco más solo de lo que ya estaba.

–**Tu no **–respondió, de pronto. Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia el frente, fijando la mirada en el cuadro de tomates que Naruto le había dado. No era una gran obra, pero eran tomates.

–**Yo no**–

–**Eso no es justo**–

–**Es lo que decidí **–suspiró. No quería discutir lo que ya había discutido con él tantas veces. Pero Naruto, fuera de responder algo inmediatamente buscó su mano derecha y la presionó suavemente. Sasuke se sobresaltó un momento, pero fuera de alejarle de si, volteó la suya y dejó que Naruto las entrelazara, con fuerza. Sasuke apretó en respuesta.

–**A veces me pregunto cómo hubiese sido de tenerla**–

–**Es natural. De vez en cuando pienso en ello también** –No sabía por qué estaba admitiendo eso, pero lo hacía. Naruto apretó el agarre un poco, entendiendo. Y no habían vivido lo mismo, porque él si había tenido a Mikoto, pero el periodo sin ella había sido lo bastante malo para entender el cómo se vivía sin una madre que le amara. Naruto no había tenido una durante toda su vida.

–**Ella dijo… que estaba orgullosa**–

–**No veo porque no pueda estarlo **–respondió. Algo amargo cruzó por su garganta al pensar nuevamente en sí mismo. Mikoto no estaría orgullosa de lo que había hecho. Mikoto hubiese estado sumamente triste de saber todas sus decisiones, sus inclinaciones, su odio.

–**Tu madre también estaría orgullosa de ti **–Y ahí fue cuando Sasuke se obligó a mirarlo. Naruto no lloraba, no tenía ninguna de las expresiones que le había visto pero por primera vez vio el vacío de otra persona y se vio a sí mismo. Y entendió el porqué Naruto lo había elegido a él por sobre todos sus otros amigos. Sasuke, sin saber qué hacer que decir o que pensar, apretó su mano en respuesta. –**Lo estaría**–

–**No lo creo, pero…**–

Naruto negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Sasuke tampoco. Permanecieron en la misma posición durante mucho tiempo sin hacer nada más que respirar. Sasuke no quería pensar en ella, pero lo hizo esta vez. Se preguntó si Itachi habría pensado en ella también. Si hubiese sentido la misma culpa. Pero sabía que no valía de nada el pensar en alguien que ya estaba muerto. No quería volver a lamentarse en el pasado y pensó, que no quería que Naruto tampoco lo hiciera. Aunque eso no dependía de él si no del mismo Naruto.

–**Podrás celebrarlo, con tus hijos**–masculló con una voz más grave de la que le hubiese gustado. Naruto miró hacia el techo, cerró los ojos e hizo una leve sonrisa. Se tomó otro tiempo en silencio, pero ya no le supo incómodo. Sasuke bajó el rostro hacia su mano, que se encontraba presa de la mano de Naruto.

–**Siempre voy a estar aquí. Contigo** –Sasuke tragó saliva, sin saber si debía o no contestar a eso. Si debía decirle que, probablemente cuando se casara Naruto ya no vendría más a este lugar. Sakura sería todo lo que él debería pensar y eso estaba bien. Eso era lo acostumbrado.

–**Aún si tú no quieres **–.

Sasuke miró hacia el techo, también. Esa era una promesa que no se cumpliría, pero no quiso decirlo en voz alta. Durante un segundo deseó que no fuese así, que siempre pudiese tener una parte de su vida anterior, que siempre pudiese contar con su mejor amigo.

Pero… Naruto no podía ser Hokage si se relacionaba con él. Si seguían siendo amigos. Y eso, Naruto lo sabía.

El azabache suspiró y no dijo nada cuando Naruto apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. No dijo nada durante mucho tiempo más, hasta que se hizo lo bastante tarde para que Naruto pudiese ir donde ella y era lo suficientemente temprano para ir por la cena. Sin decir nada ni hacer ningún comentario se dirigieron hacia Konoha, tomados de la mano, sin importar si camino al cementerio eran vistos por alguien más. Al menos, si a Naruto le importó no dijo nada.

Susurrando promesas silenciosas que no sabían si podrían cumplir, Sasuke se disculpó por no ser capaz de formar una familia para el futuro. Se disculpo por no poder avanzar, por quedarse atrapado en recuerdos del pasado y culpa en el presente. Se disculpo por muchas cosas durante mucho tiempo, por cosas que no valía la pena disculparse pero de todas formas lo hizo.

Se disculpó con Kushina Uzumaki por no ser lo bastante fuerte para decirle a Naruto que debía alejarse de él. Y se disculpó, porque, probablemente jamás sería capaz de hacer algo como eso.

Y en ningún momento se soltaron. Y no lo hicieron hasta cuando fue demasiado tarde para hacerlo y demasiado pronto para poder pensar en ello.


End file.
